My Heart and Soul
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Maka had admitted it. To herself, anyway. She was in love with her partner Soul Eater Evans, and had known for a while now. She must have been hiding it well, because so far it seemed that none of her friends had caught on. Soul/Maka SoMa one-shot. Pure fluff.


**Hey, guys! What's up? Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. Someone commented on one of my Ouran stories, a friend of mine talked a bit about one of my Stein/Marie fics, and I randomly found this in my documents and did a quick editing session... So, yeah. Tada! I hope you guys like it! I might change the title, though. It doesn't seem to fit quite right. Anyway, my life lately has been... interesting... I honestly have no idea what is up with all the One-shots lately. (I think I might write another for Librarians soon after watching yesterday's episode.) So, here's another one I guess! I would really appreciate some feedback on this one, just to let you guys know. Either way, thank you guys so much for checking out this story, thanks for reading. I hope you review, but more importantly, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka had admitted it. To herself, anyway. She was in love with her partner Soul Eater Evans, and had known for a while now. She accepted this fact rather quietly, not moving to do a single thing about it. She was relatively fine with the way things were.

She must have been hiding it well, because it seemed that none of her friends had caught on. Even Soul, the object of her affection himself, had not indicated any notice despite the fact that they could practically read each other's minds when they resonated. Maka loved resonating with Soul. It gave her some sort of sense of inner peace, which she could only find while in his presence.

It was during such experiences that, despite the fact that she was usually in mortal combat at the time, a tiny part in the back of her mind couldn't help but think about how much she loved him. How she got up extra early in the mornings to make him breakfast and see his sleep-confused face when he first woke up. How whenever she had trouble thinking he would already know the words she wanted to say. How more often she would get books from the library that she had already read, so that she could only half-focus on the text in front of her and listen to his smooth voice as he tried to garner her attention. How he knew her so well that she wouldn't even so much as have to _move_ and he could tell when she was craving popcorn, getting up and popping a bag for each of them before sitting down next to her to eat in silence. How frequently she would buy salmon even though she hated it because it was his favorite and always made him smile. How he somehow managed to convince her into an uncountable number of stupid or otherwise illogical things because when he looked at her with that expression her mind would go totally blank to the point where she didn't even know what she was agreeing to anymore, just that it would be worth having him look at her like that. How she was steadily getting more and more red things because they reminded her of his eyes that would stare into her soul and make her heart clench at the same time.

Yes, Maka had it bad, but that was all that would come of it. Even excluding her father's flighty ways and the impact it had on her life, telling him was not an option. Not only considering the fact that were they partners and it would make things weird, but also because they were friends. Soul was her best friend in the entire world, and she didn't want to lose that. He was the first person that she had ever been able to fully trust, and she didn't want to be separated from him because things ended badly or he didn't feel the same. At least this way, if she stayed quiet, she could be close to him like she wanted. She wouldn't give that up for the anything in the world.

So it was now, on one of those rare quiet moments where they just sat and enjoyed each other's company, that Maka stared blankly at her open book contemplating. Soul was lying down on the other side of the couch, his eyes closed, and anyone else would have thought him asleep. She could tell the difference, however.

His breathing was nice and even, an almost unnoticeable smile gracing his features, as a content wavelength radiated from his soul. Maka closed her eyes, taking the feeling in. This moment, right here, was one of the things she loved the most. A moment that only the two shared, blissful in its simplicity. Alone with her he dropped his guard - as much as he was going to, anyway - and she selfishly wanted to keep that part of him to herself, because that meant that there was something only she knew about him and the selfish part of her liked that idea.

"Hey, Soul?" She asked, breaking the peaceful silence. He grunted his interest, and Maka smiled. That was such a Soul thing of him to do.

"I love you." She whispered, knowing he would probably take it in the platonic, 'you're-my-partner-and-best-friend-in-the-world' kind of way.

"I love you too, Maka." Soul drawled, not moving from his relaxed position. Maka blushed, glad his eyes were closed, and buried her face in her book, her heart sending a thrill as if he had meant the real thing. She held the emotion inside of her, the light bubbly feeling in her chest. For now, this was enough.

On the other side of the couch, unbeknownst to Maka, Soul let a smirk stretch across his face. _She's so bad at hiding it,_ he thought.

 **(Because 1AM is the best writing time!)**


End file.
